Lost Swords and Feast Interruptions
by monkeygirl77
Summary: "Well, yes, who else would it belong to? Please, you have to have seen it, I need to know before-", "MERLIN!", students jumped at the sudden yell, the boy in question shrinking with a cringe on the brow, Dumbledore's eyes widened again in alarm, looking back to the sheepish boy before him, "Aah well, it appears he's noticed then.", OR, Merlin lost Arthurs sword.


_"Excuse me?, yes, hello, I was wondering if you'd happen to have seen a sword sitting around here somewhere?"_ , was not the beginning of that years speech they had all thought they were going to be having, granted, they had seen some odd things in their time here, Hogwarts hasn't been quiet and peaceful since Harry Potter had started his first year here, and they knew it wouldnt be for some time to come, _"Sort of fancy, blade never dull, magical presence? I laid it down for a moment and can't seem to recall where I put it."_ , Dumbledore, not one to ever be caught unawares it seemed, smiled at the boy in question, as he'd appeared before the staff table, looking all the picture of someone who was in fear of facing deep trouble if they did not find the misplaced item that must have held some high importance.

He didn't look like much, and over at the Slytherin table, Harry swore he heard Malfoy mutter something about filthy servants and the such, an easy conclusion at the older boy's attire. Though a touch outdated, there was no other thing for him to be but a boy whom had spent much of his life on a farm, dark brown trousers, blue tunic, brown jacket, and a red neckerchief, he was not one to pose much threat to the school.

"A sword?", Dumbledore was standing, having moved away from his seat, walking around the table to meet the boy on the other side. His bright blue eyes widened in surprise at the sudden appearance of the elder man, _"Yes. A sword. Arthur's going to kill me if I don't find it before he notices its gone."_

Heads turned to follow them, as Dumbledore stopped short of the intended target before the boy, eyes widening in surprise, " _Arthur's_ sword?"

 _"Well, yes, **who** else would it belong to? Please, you have to have seen it, I need to know before-", **"MERLIN!"**_ , students jumped at the sudden yell, the boy in question shrinking with a cringe on the brow, Dumbledore's eyes widened again in alarm, looking back to the sheepish boy before him, _"Aah well, it appears he's noticed then."_ , whispers broke out among the students, fingers pointing, minds officially blown. They found it hard to believe that this boy, for that's what he was, was the Legendary Great and Mighty Merlin. He looked nothing like he was meant to; elegant robes, long white beard, and staff of power. Merlin, the real one, was meant to be over a thousand years old, and yet this boy didn't look a day passed boyhood.

"My boy-"

 _"Please, I haven't been a boy for years, but, uhm, hide me though?"_

The School Ghosts shook their heads at the boy, pale eyes twinkling with a life they hadnt held for the longest time, and he looked around for a place to hide away. They sooner bowed, and the students turned to face another specteral figure, hands planted firmly on his hips, blonde hair just under the edges of a golden band, his crown no doubt, blue eyes as sharp as daggers as they glared ahead at the younger boy before them.

 _"Merlin get over here."_

 _"No, I think I'm perfectly comfortable over here!"_

 _"That was an order!"_

 _"Then I respectfully decline, my Lord."_

If anything, the blonde man seemed to grow a tad bit more frustrated, and exasperated, and he stepped forward. The other one, 'Merlin', squeaked and ducked behind the headmaster, Dumbledore looked on bewildered. The ghosts chuckled, the Baron rolling his eyes even, and the Grey Lady, normally so reclusive in the castle, gave a soft giggle behind her hand. The king, obvious with his crown, stopped before the headmaster, giving him a charming smile, _"My apologies, good sir."_ , and snagged the other by the ear. The lanky fellow yelped, fingers curling around his wrist, and stepped out as the appendage was pulled sharply.

 _"Merlin?"_

 _"Yes, sire?"_

 _"My sword."_ , he gave the ear another tug, another yelp was heard, _"Where is it?"_

 _"I um...I sort of **misplaced** it?"_

 _"You **lost** my sword!"_

 _"No! I didn't lose it! I just can't... **recall** its location at this present moment is all."_

Merlin yelped, whining about his ear, and the king gave it another tug. Hermoine clapped a hand to her mouth, eyes shining with humor and knowledge, starting from her seat at the warm feeling of a hand on her shoulder. The ones around her shrieked and jumped from their seats, there stood a woman, just as ethereal as the others, chestnut curls falling down over her shoulders, dressed in a magnificant maroon gown with golden trimmings, and a crown to match her regal appearance, _"Are you alright?"_ , faintly, the young witch nodded, and the woman smiled, turning back to the two at the front of the room, Dumbledore had returned to his seat, eyes wide still as he stared at the sight, _"It is hard to believe that those two are the most powerful men in all Albion, isn't it?"_ , the humor was clear in her voice, her eyes sparkling with it, and the obvious love she had for both men.

 _"My Queen, my Gryffindors are proud to have you at our table!",_ Gryffindors ghost bowed respectfully, kissing the lady's hand as he did, and she smiled brightly, _"Please, call me Gwen, the honor is mine. I have seen many great things from you all. We are most proud. This is the vision, one of many, we have had for our people.",_ though the divide between those with magic and those without had grown and festered, hope was not lost for them, all things in good time.

"Queen?", Hermoine felt her eyes widened again, "Gwen? _Queen Guinevere?_ "

The kind woman nodded with a smile, _"Yes, though you can call me Gwen if you'd like, my friends do."_ , the teen nodded faintly, completely bewildered, Gwen smiled at them again, sighing as she turned to watch her beloved husband chew out their beloved friend, _"Honestly, it's just a sword, it's bound to be here somewhere."_ , the students chuckled and giggled in response and she smiled at them again, "But isn't Merlin _older_ then Arthur?", a brave boy asked from her other side, and Gwen smiled down at him, shaking her head, _"Oh no. Merlin older then Arthur? No, dear, Arthur is the older of the two. By two summers at least."_ , she shook her head fondly at the faint **_'And another thing!'_** , from her husband, _"He looks to Merlin like a kid brother, and Merlin to Arthur in similar fashion, Merlin is still barely of age."_ , she spared them a last smile and glided away, a comforting presence, hand placed delicately on her husbands shoulder, he paused midword, another admonishment dead on his tongue at her appearance. Merlin whined about his ear again, and turned pleadingly toward her, she smiled at him kindly, _"My Love, I'm sure he didn't mean to, it's here somewhere. We will find it. Let go of his ear, you've given him enough, just look at him Arthur."_ , the boy under his hold tried to look as pained as possible, and King Arthur rolled his eyes, releasing his ear, after giving it one last tug of course, _"Oh you had better believe we are not through though Merlin."_ , Guinevere cut in just as sharply as her husband had been scolding just a moment before, _"We've been watching you too. We are not pleased. Apologize for interrupting this fine feast and we will go find the sword."_

Merlin nodded, looking thoroughly as someone who was not going to enjoy the coming evening, and waved goodbye to the teachers and students. The three disappeared just as sudden as they had been there, and the ghosts shook their heads, exchanging looks, and returned to what they had been doing moments before the interruption had begun.

Bewildered, the students turned to their Headmaster for direction, Dumbledore blinked, chuckled softly, and raised his hands, "I believe, we shall let the feast begin, on that note."

* * *

 **Just a little something-something thrown together whilst high on cough syrup cause im sick and life sucks right now. In the imagine that Hogwarts is actually Camelot and the citizens of Camelot have been hanging around for a bit behind the scenes. Might do a bit more with others but not sure right now lol!**


End file.
